You are not me, who made you king of anything?
by TreeHillGirll
Summary: Nathan & Haley have known each other since they were children. In high school things blew up in their face, Now Haleys a senior & Nathans a college freshman, is this a chance for a fresh start, or a repeat of the past.


The music could be heard down the block before you even neared the campus residence. The lawn was scattered with empty cups and already wasted teenagers despite the fact it was only ten at night

"This is insane" Brooke said taking in the scene before her as they approached the large housing complex

Being the new girl from an even smaller town than Tree Hill Brooke wasn't normally used to these kind of ragers. Luckily she'd found two girls willing to show her the ropes.

"Trust me it's not as great as you'd think, once a college guy pukes on your shoes the magic wears off" Peyton told her

Haley laughed and threw her arms over both girls shoulders as they entered the house "Welcome to Duke University Brookie"

There were bodies going everywhere and the smell of booze strong in the air. The three high school girls made their way through the people to the kitchen to get a drink. As they entered Peyton and Haley brightened at the sight of the nights Duke bartender mixing drinks on the island or in this case make shift bar.

"Jakey" Haley cheered making her way over to the shaggy brown haired guy

He chuckled as she approached and reached his arms out to hug her "Hey baby girl, what brings you to the Duke house on a friday night"

Haley sat herself on a bar stool and gestured towards herself and her two friends " Peyton and I are here to show Brookie a good time"

Jake seemed to just notice the girls, he walked over to great and hug Peyton "Hey legs how have you been"

She punched him playfully in the arm "Better now that I don't have to see your face everyday"

Jake put his hand over his heart "Ouch you wound me legs"

Peyton just simply stuck her tounge out at him before pulling Brooke to her side "This is Brooke Davis, she moved to Tree Hill a few months ago" she introduced

Jake stuck his hand out and shook Brookes hand "Hey i'm Jake Jagelski former Tree Hill High student and unfortunitly childhood friend of these two idiots"

Brooke laughed as Peyton and Haley protested that he loved them no matter what he said

"So gonna mix us a drink Jakey" Haley questioned

Jake winked at her "Coming up baby girl"

Jake returned to the bar and mixed three drinks handing them to the girls

"So Lucas here tonight" he asked looking around for his friend and former teammate

Peyton shook her head "Nope just a ladies night out"

Brooke sat down next to Haley while Peyton leaned against the counter

"So Jake where's asshole tonight, I didn't see him molesting any bimbos when I walked in" Haley said offhandidly

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her "Now James that's not nice, you know the only bimbo I enjoy is you"

Haley rolled her eyes "To bad you won't be getting lucky then Scott"

Nathan laughed and put his arms on the counter on either side of Haley trapping her "Are you positive about that, I don't see Adams anywhere"

Haley huffed in annoyance and pushed Nathan away from her "Chase is at home, not that it's any of your business"

Nathan smirked at her then set his sights on the brunette watching the scene next to him "and who is this sexy thing" he asked winking at Brooke

Brooke blushed, she assumed this was Lucas's older brother Nathan, she didn't really know anything about him other then he and Haley didn't get along

"I'm Brooke Davis, i'm new to Tree Hill" she introduced

"Would you like a tour of the campus" Nathan asked cockily, before Brooke could answer Haley had shoved Nathan away

"You'll be showing Brooke around in your dreams Scott"

"Oh trust me James your the only girl in my dreams"

Jake knew this was going to escalate, so did Peyton so each grabbed their repsective best friend away from the other

"Come on Nate man, lets go see what the team is at" Jake suggested

"Yeah Hales we should be helping Brooke meet new people" Peyton told the frusterated blonde

Nathan shrugged "Yeah sure" and took off out of the room with Jake who smiled an apologetic smile at the girls

"He's such an arrogant bastard" Haley seethed

Peyton smiled sympathetically at her friend "I know sweetie, but you can't let him ruin your fun that's exactly what he wants"

Haley sighed "Your right" she downed her drink and grabbed another one "come on" she intructed before taking off in the opposite direction Nathan had gone

"What's the deal with her and Nathan anyways" Brooke was confused, she'd never seen Haley so angry before in the short time she'd known the easy going girl.

"They have complicated history, we'll explain later, right now were here to show you a good time" Peyton said cheerily grabbing Brookes hand and following after Haley

The two found her talking to a red haired girl and a black haired girl.

"Brookie come here" Haley told her, Brooke walked over to Haleys side "This is Rachel and Anna they went to school with us but graduated last year, this is Brooke Davis"

"Hey, how are you liking Tree Hill" Anna asked her sweetly

Brooke smiled in return "So far it's really great, everyone so nice, I probley don't know what i'd do without Peyton and Haley"

"Probley have a chance at being normal" Rachel joked, both girls playfully glared at her "Just kidding you know I miss you girls, college females are seriously whacked, and that's coming from me"

All the girls laughed

Haleys phone started ringing, she looked down at the caller id and saw it was Chase, she excused herself to the bathroom to take the call.

* * *

An hour later Peyton and Brooke were off with Jake, a few members of the team, and a few cheerleaders Rachel and Anna had introduced them to

While Haley was sitting at the bar in the kitchen drunk off her ass and downing drink after drink, which is how Nathan found her.

He stood on the opposite side of the island chuckling at her drunken state "What's on your mind James"

She hit back another shot of Tequila and looked at Nathan for awhile before answering "Why are guys such jerks"

Nathan looked slightly confused for a second. Was she talking about him or someone else? "Depends what did this guy do"

She cocked her head to the side and stared at him again "Chase broke up with me"

Nathan noticed her shoulders sag, he walked around the island and sat on the stool next to hers "How come I thought you were the goldon couple"

She once again hit back another shot before answering "We've been fighting latley, about everything, he doesn't like my friends on the squad including old ones such as Anna and Rachel, he doesn't appreciate my 'flirty banter' with Jake and he doesn't like being put on hold so I can show Brooke around, I've actually found a guy more self absorbed then you, who would have guessed"

Nathan put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his embrace "He's an idiot, I know i've said it before but this time I mean it, your special JJ you don't need him"

Haley looked up at him shocked "You called me JJ" she whispered

Haley Jenny James was her full name, and while growing up she had many different nicknames only Nathan had ever called her JJ, he hadn't done it in awhile tho.

Slowly she leaned back into him close enough so their noses were touching, Nathan whispered softly "You'll always be JJ to me"

Those were the key words for Haley to close the gap between them, she pulled away breathlessly after a few minutes "Your room" she said simply, following after him.


End file.
